


A Godsent Marriage

by huangjinwu888



Category: Men Football
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinwu888/pseuds/huangjinwu888
Summary: 灵魂伴侣梗





	A Godsent Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> 送给羊驼森林的生日礼物，希望你能一直平安幸福！

*灵魂伴侣梗，@羊驼森林 太太生日礼物！感谢你的粮食！

 

艾登·阿扎尔的灵魂伴侣早在十年前就出现了。  
肋骨部位的灼热感让这个年轻的比利时足球运动员当场把球衣和背心都脱下来摔在一旁，像个被火烧尾巴的兔子那样在草场上蹦蹦跳跳，惊声尖叫。  
所有的教练和队员都一脸茫然地望着艾登·阿扎尔，包括凯文·德布劳内，这个来自弗莱芒省的金发男孩。  
“艾登疯了。”有人低声说。  
但德布劳内并不这么想，他认为艾登·阿扎尔并非是一个会在日常训练中搞破坏的淘气鬼，一定是遇到问题才让他用滑稽可笑的动作满场飞奔。于是德布劳内扔下脚上的足球，冲到那个焦点人物面前用双臂紧紧抱住他，大声吼叫：“冷静点艾登！你看上去太奇怪了，发生了什么事？”  
艾登·阿扎尔在他的怀里像被冻住一般忽然停止所有动作，神情从恍惚逐渐变得严肃，仿佛站在眼前的是一个幽灵。  
德布劳内皱起眉头，准备开口说话之前，一阵突然的灼热感在肋骨部分迅速蔓延开来。  
毫无疑问的，未来比利时中场核心像个被火烧尾巴的兔子那样在在艾登·阿扎尔面前蹦蹦跳跳，惊声尖叫。

 

“是的，从那一天起我就知道凯文是我的灵魂伴侣，”二十八岁的艾登·阿扎尔在BBC访谈节目中点点头，“他的触碰能让疼痛减轻，就像圣经中描绘的场面那样。当凯文也把衣服脱下来，露出上半身——”  
切尔西前锋的舌头在嘴唇上急促滑过，才接着说：“老天，是我的名字。”  
“哇哦。”采访者张大嘴巴，他似乎认为这是一次浪漫的相遇。  
但事实上，艾登·阿扎尔和德布劳内经历过一阵不短的尴尬处境。你不能指望两个情感经历空白的男孩能在一瞬间了解灵魂伴侣这样由内到外都紧密结合的关系。他那时候和德布劳内并不相熟，大约是认识不到半年的时间。  
“教练没找你们聊过？”记者问。  
“当然，当然他会。我们都被单独叫去教练休息室里接受了心理辅导。”  
“他责怪你们？”  
艾登·阿扎尔摇摇头：“你知道的先生，灵魂伴侣并不是我们自己所选择的。上帝创造人类时就赋予我们生命中最为重要的伴侣，所以灵魂印记才会仅仅出现在肋骨这里，因为夏娃以此被创造出来，她是亚当的灵魂伴侣——这是上帝撮合的第一份爱情，我与凯文作为之后的延续和传承别无选择。教练理解我们，他给予了最温和的指导。”  
“但听上去你们彼此之间似乎并不来电？我是指感情方面的，不是球队战术配合，我知道当时你们并没有一起上场。”  
艾登·阿扎尔吐出一口气，露出与个性截然相反的复杂神情。他张开嘴巴又闭上，想要看着镜头却在下一秒挪移目光。  
而当比利时前锋终于决定回答这个问题时，德布劳内按下遥控器上的电源键，艾登·阿扎尔的脸立刻消失在一片黑暗里。  
今天没有比赛，没有训练，也没有任何人发来聚会的消息，德布劳内榨好一杯新鲜果汁，坐在偌大的曼彻斯特郊区别墅客厅里打算看看电视，没想到会碰上切尔西的采访。  
艾登没有任何变化，一直都和德布劳内记忆中的那个男孩相差无几，只是卷发剪得更短，而胡子覆盖了整个下巴，但那双眼睛依然清澈而明亮，如同童年时代天天骑着自行车路过的那片湖泊。  
德布劳内总是不吝啬于对艾登·阿扎尔的赞美，虽然他们并没有成为真正的灵魂伴侣。  
太早触发灵魂印记的后果就是为了避免影响竞技状态，他们主动在彼此之间划开距离，一起踢球、互开玩笑和住在同一个房间里没有任何问题，却从来不会涉及更深层次的接触，就连最好的朋友也并非彼此，德布劳内和默滕斯走得近，阿扎尔则安于家庭成员组成的包围圈中，他的兄弟就足够多了。  
然而在切尔西，远离家乡的孤单和灵魂深处的对还是让他们难以抑制地相互靠近，如果不是最后出走德国……  
没有什么如果，德布劳内把喝不完的果汁倒入水池时心里这么想着。事情就是这样发生了，或许他们会是世界上少数那么几对不能走到一起的灵魂伴侣，总会有无数转折点出现在他们共同的道路上，经过一番抉择之后对方一定会向相反的方向发展。  
灵魂伴侣应该有独属于自己的默契，可阿扎尔和德布劳内的经历却并不符合这个说法。就像德布劳内在比利时国内完成自己的首秀，但阿扎尔选择半途去到法国里尔；德布劳内离开切尔西去到狼堡，阿扎尔则在伦敦度过了六年时光；如今德布劳内效力曼切斯特城，阿扎尔却更倾向于去到皇家马德里。  
尽管错过许多机会，但总会有那么几次，他们差一点就能改变暧昧的现况。  
德布劳内刚刚来到切尔西的时候并不认识太多人。除了卢卡库和另一个不想提及的名字，只有阿扎尔算得上熟识。当两位年轻的比利时球员初次在更衣室里碰面，肋骨部位上的皮肤又再次焕发出令人难耐的温度，他们都尴尬地用手掌隔着训练服盖住印记，抬起头相互露出带着歉意的微笑。  
“嗨，很久没见。”阿扎尔先说。  
“嗨，”德布劳内回应，间隔几秒才想到下一句话，“我们不久前还在国家队见面。”  
艾登·阿扎尔看着德布劳内的脸皱眉凝固了一会儿，在对方认真又有些疑惑的神情中突然哈哈大笑起来。  
德布劳内并不知道另一位比利时人到底在笑什么，不过那太具有感染力了，让他在转身面对衣柜的时候悄悄勾起唇角，虽然嘴里依旧说着“停下艾登，我被你弄得很紧张”。  
“抱歉，我很抱歉！”艾登·阿扎尔的笑声依旧疯狂，几乎要在地上滚一圈才能完全释放。  
从那以后他们逐渐变得亲密起来，会在任何能凑到一起的场合靠近彼此，任由印记在相处中变得发烫，反正触碰对方能让它们安静下来。当阿扎尔的指尖从被涂抹厚厚一层发胶的金发上慢慢滑落，点燃颧骨部位羞涩的红晕，描摹锁骨弯曲的凹槽，停留在衣领边缘徘徊不定，灼热会随着另一个人的体温而减少，直到德布劳内全身最热的地方变成自己的脸。  
队友都知道这段特殊关系，偶尔会拿两个比利时人开玩笑。德布劳内一开始并不习惯于去面对，但时间越长，他越享受别人对他和艾登·阿扎尔有特殊关系这个事实的高度认同感。  
在德布劳内从不莱梅回到伦敦后他们甚至打算同居。毕竟能省下一笔房租费用不是吗？当然，其中还有一些别的原因在推动着，只是还没到被完全挖掘出来的时候。  
可惜继借租不莱梅之后，德布劳内又回到了德甲联赛当中，接着是买断、转会和分别。艾登·阿扎尔在听到消息之后从更衣柜里翻出一份报纸的页面，某个小版块被用红色水笔重点标记，那是他们在寻找同居地点时做出的最终选择，如今已经变得毫无意义了。  
然后他拍下一张照片，发送给已经远在德国的德布劳内。  
——我还是打算把它租下来。  
切尔西前锋这么表述道，而德布劳内则在遥远的彼方用指腹轻轻在屏幕抚摸这条信息。他此刻就坐在沃尔夫斯堡的新家里，沙发上还残留着新产品的特殊气味。  
直到五分钟过去，德布劳内才编辑文字回复老友。  
——明智的选择，这个地方非常适合你，它离切尔西训练基地很近。  
——没错，但我还有另一个想法。  
——什么？  
——你也喜欢它，当你回来的时候，我希望可以在这个房子里招待你。  
德布劳内盯着“回来”这个词皱起眉头。  
艾登·阿扎尔的下一条信息接踵而至。  
——你会回来的，对吗？  
比利时中场并不知道艾登·阿扎尔的“回来”到底指的是什么，但如果是英超联赛，那么这毋需怀疑。德布劳内终有一天还是要回到英超的，他曾经在那里跌倒过一次，自然要在那里再度站起来。 这才是最值得期待的成功。  
当然，他最后做到了，但目标却不再是斯坦福桥，而是曼彻斯特城。  
艾登·阿扎尔对此表示稍微有些难过，在对话框上把所有流泪的emjio表情都重复使用五六遍，像个吃不到糖的小男孩一样幼稚。  
——我们需要一次见面对吗？  
阿扎尔发信息问道。  
德布劳内犹豫不决。  
在德国踢球那段日子他依然和艾登·阿扎尔保持联系。他们会通过电话交谈，在国际比赛日中坐到一起，球衣下的印记还是会散发出热量，但长久分居两地让两人难以继续在切尔西俱乐部的暧昧态度，职业球员非常忙碌，生活的重心并不仅仅只是放在感情世界里。  
现在艾登·阿扎尔要求一次久别后的见面，那么他应该去吗？  
回忆没有任何力量，时间才是主宰一切的杀手，它能扼杀所有过去甜蜜而美好的事物。德布劳内恐惧着这样的结果，于是他选择回避，直到现在也保持缄默。  
艾登·阿扎尔没有再询问过同样的问题，但仍然还与德布劳内相互联系，毕竟当他们回到比利时就不再是敌人，而是一道战线上的盟友，在欧洲和世界的舞台上攻克对手的球门。 或许他们的关系仅止于此，再也不会有任何改变。  
沙发上的手机传来嗡嗡响声，德布劳内从过往回忆中抽离出来，恍惚走向闯入耳朵里的噪音，祈祷着别是斯特林或者其他性格开放的朋友，那能聊上一个小时。  
然而屏幕上斯特林的头像击碎了所有的希望。  
“嗨凯文，你现在在做什么？”斯特林在电话问，他的声音听上去不太稳定，像是在压抑着让自己不要尖叫。  
德布劳内看一眼手里的杯子：“刚刚喝完果汁。”  
“你看了电视吗？”  
“艾登的采访？当然，我——”  
“上帝！”斯特林尖叫，比在训练中看德布劳内被从门框反弹的球砸中脑袋的时候分贝更高，“你要答应他吗？还是打算考虑一段时间？我当然支持你的一切决定，只是如果你同意的话可能要时不时去一趟伦敦，或许会影响训练状态。尤其是在佩普眼前出问题会很糟糕，不得不——”  
德布劳内按掉这通吵闹的电话，抓起遥控器打开电视，但访谈节目已经结束，现在正播放着一个不知所谓的汉堡广告。他又解锁手机打算看看IG或者推特，但凯尔·沃克的电话从中作梗，将整个屏幕都变成了等待接听的页面。  
“shit！”曼城中场怒气冲冲地接听，“你能晚点再打来吗？”  
“抱歉凯文，不过你看电视了吗？”凯尔·沃克犹豫着说。  
“没有。”  
“你最好去查一下，我想一定是个……惊喜？”  
德布劳内冲上二楼的房间拿出Ipad，当他搜艾登·阿扎尔的名字，最新消息是一个视频，时常不超过五分钟，但点击量却庞大得让人惊讶。  
“不是这样的，凯文对于我而言是完美的选择。”这是艾登·阿扎尔在视频里的第一句话，而德布劳内收紧了抓住Ipad的手指。  
“我百分之百确定这一点，”艾登·阿扎尔说，“他在球场和生活中如此不同，他在踢球时非常尖锐、敏捷和……我不知道该怎么描述，我的英语——”他做了一个手势，那意味着糟糕和难堪，“具有强烈的推进欲望；而当脱下球衣时，他是个温柔体贴的男人。我第一次吃手工蛋糕就是他做的，上面有奶油和草莓，以及一些巧克力碎片。我知道运动员不该吃这些，凯文也并不同意添加任何高热量的食物，但他总是因为想让我高兴而让步。”  
“我喜欢说很多话，喜欢跳舞、唱歌还有讨人厌的哈哈大笑；凯文……凯文大多数时候都是沉默的，他更愿意用静坐打发无聊的时间，但当我和他在一起，他会变成另一个样子，微笑着听我说话，录下我的跳舞动作，还有和我一起开玩笑，”艾登·阿扎尔开始摇头晃脑，他的英文水平贫瘠得像奄奄一息的绿洲，没有沙漠那么缺水，但也好不到哪去，如果没有肢体动作辅助，他很难继续下去，“我知道这些都是小事，但如果加上球场上的比赛，和凯文一起搭档踢球，那样的感觉是双重的，我会同时得到身为球员和普通男性的快乐。更何况我们还是灵魂伴侣，我可以微妙地感知到凯文的想法，并且凯文也能知道我的，印记在我们的肋骨上发热，就像、就像……爱情的火花？”  
比利时前锋挑起眉毛，灰绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，他的魅力在这一刻展露无遗，点燃了德布劳内身体里所有的压抑和彷徨，直到它们彻底成为灰烬。  
“我们还有最后几分钟，”采访者看着艾登·阿扎尔，“有什么想对凯文宣布的？”  
“嗨伙计，我早就计划着问你了，”艾登·阿扎尔面对镜头挑起两边嘴角，“你要和我在一起吗？”

 

“你就是喜欢引人注目！”德布劳内在手机里用弗莱芒味的法语责怪艾登·阿扎尔的精彩表演。  
好极了，这个金发运动员捂住肋骨上又开始灼烧的皮肤无奈而甜蜜地想着，佩普会宰了他的。

 

end.


End file.
